


petrichor

by baekhyunsmoles



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: 100 Percent Pure Fluff, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld Is The Cutest, Cute, Cutesy, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaewon is a literal child but Junsu loves him anyway, Junsu is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain, but it's cool because they're each others idiots, i didn't even sneak any wyld angst into it, jjolee supremacy, junsu is a brat but he's Jaewon's brat, no beta we die like Junsu's self proclaimed edgy loner status, not thaat much but enough for a t rating, rated t because junsu swears a lot, they're in LOVE your honour, this is enough tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunsmoles/pseuds/baekhyunsmoles
Summary: Jaewon loves the rain. He loves summer rain especially, loves the smell of petrichor, loves the feel of raindrops on his face.Junsu loves Jaewon. He loves the way his expression brightens when clouds begin to gather overhead, loves the childish way he dances in the streets when rain begins falling, loves the grin that never leaves his face throughout.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAT!!!!!! I'm sorry it's kinda short but I hope you like it anyway!!!

Jaewon loves the rain, Junsu discovers one day in July.

Jaewon barges into the Coffee Temple, which is odd in itself. Jaewon is usually the epitome of politeness. Junsu thinks it's physically impossible for Jaewon to speak louder than the person he's talking to.

Junsu doesn't get the time to dwell, because Jaewon darts straight to him and drags him outside before he can even think to ask why. Junsu lets him, mostly because he knows Nari will be pissed when she finds out.

Junsu starts struggling once he realises Jaewon’s dragging them straight into the pouring rain outside.

“What are you—” Junsu tries to tug his arm back, but Jaewon has a surprisingly strong grip.

“Come on,” Jaewon insists, dragging them to heaven-knows-where. Junsu gives up and lets himself be dragged, though he voices his displeasure the entire walk.

“Where are you even taking us?” Junsu gripes, five minutes into their journey, no destination in sight. 

“Somewhere to sit,” Jaewon answers, which is _incredibly_ specific and not vague at all.

(Yes, Junsu’s aware he sounds like a five year old, but it’s _his_ internal monologue dammit, and he gets to whine like a toddler if he wants to.)

“Where?” Junsu repeats.

Jaewon bites his lip, and rushes through the words, as if that will somehow lessen the impact, “Iwasthinkingmaybetheparknearby?”

“What!” Junsu screeches, tugging on his arm again, to no avail. Jaewon’s grip on his wrist turns bruisingly tight and Junsu forcefully continues onwards.

“Everything will be wet and muddy,” Junsu complains, which doesn’t really matter since the rain has soaked them to the bone, but Junsu’s not passing up an opportunity to complain. 

“It's just water. What are you, the wicked witch of the west?” Jaewon shoots back, but there’s no bite to it. Jaewon sounds like a kid on a sugar high, and even Junsu’s whingeing can’t bring him down.

“Yes, so you better watch out for curses,” He grumbles.

Jaewon only laughs and grins at him. Nothing can burst his bubble when he’s like this. Junsu _could_ try, but for some reason, the childish excitement Jaewon practically oozes isn’t as annoying as it should be.

Junsu remains mostly silent the rest of the walk, but Jaewon happily fills the silence, though Junsu has no idea what he’s talking about. Some mobile game that his groupmate recommended, as far as he can tell. Junsu doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he has never heard of it before.

Jaewon is practically bouncing by the time they reach the park, which is, in fact, wet and muddy.

Jaewon skips through the mud like it's not there. Junsu grudgingly follows.

Heading for the children's playground, Jaewon grabs a swing and gestures for Junsu to sit on the other one.

Junsu eyes it doubtfully? _A children's swing? Really?_

But Jaewon is already swinging up and down, humming a tune Junsu vaguely recognizes, so Junsu reluctantly sits on a swing.

They sit in silence for a moment, and, without even realising, Junsu stares.

He stares at Jaewon, who has his eyes closed, and face angled upwards as if to catch the raindrops with his face, swing swaying slightly in the breeze.

"You know, rain was worshipped by people for most of history," Jaewon speaks up suddenly, eyes still closed. He has his tongue out to catch raindrops, and Junsu barely understands what he's saying.

"Close your mouth," Junsu scolds, "the water isn't clean."

Jaewon reluctantly obeyed. 

"It's literally falling from the sky," he whined.

"And the sky isn't clean either."

Jaewon sticks his tongue out one last time in childish protest.

"What were you saying, about rain being a god?" Junsu asks once he remembers.

Jaewon hums, pushing his swing further with his feet. 

"Well, all agriculture related phenomena were worshipped by ancient people. The rice harvest was worshipped, the rain that irrigated the rice was worshipped, the river that provided silt was worshipped," Jaewon continues, and Junsu can almost see him in front of a lectern, speaking to a captive audience of students sitting before him.

"I never took you for an academic type," Junsu mumbles.

"My best friend was really into history," he informs Junsu.

“Anyway, rain was life giving. It still is, in many ways. Practical ways, food and water and all,” Jaewon picks up where he left off, “but it’s so life giving in a different way, you know? The rain doesn’t care who you are, what you’ve done. It washes away everyone and everything. It’s a new start.”

Jaewon stopped making logical sense a few moments ago, but Junsu thinks that he understands what he means.

A raindrop splashes right onto his nose and Jaewon giggles, high and breathy.

Junsu wonders about the different laughs of Ahn Jaewon. Sometimes his laugh sounds deep and comforting, sometimes it's so quiet it's barely there.

Junsu loves them all.

_Wait…what?_

Junsu watches Jaewon, throat dry. Jaewon swings up with all his strength, gasping when he goes too high. He's happy. He's genuinely happy.

And his joy seeps into Junsu, lifting his mood. The sight of Jaewon being so happy wraps around Junsu's heart and squeezes, until Junsu's sure it's about to burst.

Because Junsu loves him.

Junsu breathes in sharply.

He's in love with Ahn Jaewon.

The ground should be disappearing under his feet, the world rearranging itself to make sense around this realisation. 

But the sky doesn’t fall to their feet, and the wind whistles through the park all the same. Flowers bend over with the force of the wind, and a petal floats over onto Jaewon. 

Junsu watches as Jaewon catches this drenched petal in his cupped hands with the excitement of a child finding a shiny button tucked into a corner of their room. Jaewon strokes the dew-drenched petal as if it’s the most precious thing in the world and Junsu almost snorts out loud. Jaewon’s such a sappy idiot. It’s cute.

Embarrassment burns Junsu’s cheeks red and he whips his head to the other side, neck groaning in protest. _What is wrong with him? Is he turning into a sappy idiot too?_

Jaewon looks up at him quizzically and Junsu can feel the question in his gaze. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Junsu can’t decide, his phone blows up before Junsu can reply. He unlocks it to find sixty three messages from Nari, three voicemails, and now, a call. Junsu silently thanks himself for having the foresight to put his notifications on silent. 

Junsu accepts the call, putting it on speakerphone for the hell of it, 

“JUNSU WHERE THE FUCK—”

Jaewon starts giggling at the first word, and by the time Nari’s been going for at least five minutes solid, Jaewon is collapsed on the muddy ground, desperately trying to catch his breath in between howling with laughter. Junsu watches with mild amusement, having stopped listening to Nari the second Jaewon started laughing.

“—BETTER BE BACK BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A KNIFE!” Nari rages before finally ending the call.

Junsu gets up, extending a hand to Jaewon, who has accepted his fate and is lying down in the mud, eyes closed. His expression is blank, peaceful, except each time the few raindrops still falling land directly on his face, his expression twitches. 

“Well, it’s been fun Dorothy, but this wicked witch needs to get back to his job before he’s found by a certain murderous boss.”

Jaewon cracks one eye open to consider the hand in front of him, before taking it and pulling Junsu into the mud with him.

Junsu shrieks and fails, but he falls right on top of Jaewon, who frowns at him. 

“Wha—” he begins, the tips of his ears burning red at the proximity, but Jaewon doesn’t give him a chance.

“No, you go in the mud,” Jaewon interrupts, flipping him over and climbing onto him to make sure he doesn’t get up before he has merged sufficiently with the mud.

“There you go, you witch,” Jaewon says happily once Junsu has become one with the mud, and Junsu thinks that he’s rediscovered happiness.

Fuck, he _is_ turning into a sappy idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kiss
> 
> jk jk junsu is too much of a coward


End file.
